OBAN: Guardian Legends
by LadyGeekALot
Summary: With all peoples of the galaxy facing extinction, a new evil rising to replace the old, and a family lost in the turmoil of revenge, an ancient power must choose a new master to save the galaxy or die trying. I DO NOT OWN OBAN STAR RACERS! T for safety.
1. Prologue: The Past made Present

The Past Made Present

The Great Race of Ōban was the race of all races. The ultimate test of a being's skill, determination, endurance and cunning. At the close of this incredible 10,000 year event, a great evil rose with the single mindset to reclaim its lost greatness, eradicate all life, and destroy all opposition.

Three young heroes rose to the challenge to defeat the ''Timeless One'' and against the overwhelming odds, they succeeded through the sacrifice of one who became the new Avatar.

Now since that time, the galaxy has been rapidly transforming.

In the last nine months, the Earth Coalition has now accepted a new President who has set the Coalition on a new path towards peace through alliances with all enemies of the Crog threat who have yet to attack since the end of the Great Race.

Meanwhile on the planet Nourasia, the Kingdom has declared war on the Crog threat. Inspired and led by their young Prince, every day the Nourasian Knights endure the brutality of war in the fight to reclaim their lost freedom and clean their blemished honor.

Even with the chaos of war unfolding, greater danger still comes to light as strange, new, never-before-seen creatures have been non-stop attacking and destroying whatever planets or systems they've found and with no clear target nor objective in sight, the entire galaxy trembles with fear at the new arrival.

And so the time has come once again for the Core Guardian to arise.


	2. Chapter1:Old Friends, New Enemies Part1

**Author's Note**

_**PLEASE READ THIS INTRO! IT'S LONG BUT THAT'S BECAUSE IT HAS A LOT OF INFORMATION **__**YOU SHOULD READ**__** OTHERWISE YOU WON'T KNOW SOME OF THE CHARACTERS!**_

**I promise for the people reading this (who I hope are reviewing) that I will DO MY ABSOLUTE BEST to update one chapter every weekend (unless something big happens-I do have a life you know-shocking right? Then I will make it up). I really appreciate the story alerts and favorites (even if you don't review, add the story to your alerts or favorites please. I'll keep writing even if you don't, but it'll give me even more incentive to write) Anyway, I am continuing this story as well as the **_**Shining Prince and the Star Princess**_** but this story will definitely be the longer of the two, and the longest of all my future stories. I'm not sure how long this story will be since I originally set it as 35 episodes (a girl can dream ) but writing an entire episode as one chapter would just be way too long so I'm splitting it up each episode into chapter parts. It's easier to upload and even easier to write with my limited time schedule. **

**Nathan Connor is **_**NOT**_** one of my OCs! I only came up with his name and decided to make him President since McMullen went all loco after the Race ended. He was the blonde-haired General that McMullen told to ''**_prepare to launch a preemptive strike!_**'' and then he answered back ''**_we will prevail, sir,_**'' in the **_**Cruel like Kross**_** episode of OSR. In the same episode he's seen saying, '**_'Ready all ships! The time has come to avenge our forefathers!_**'' He just seemed perfect for the job XD plus one less OC I have to come up with (; **

**Other non OCs for this chapter include: First Son Siru (seen in Silent like Spirit), Leader Uumbatah of the Clans (I'm guessing this is how to spell his name –seen in Silent like Spirit) Eva, Don, Rick, Stan, Koji, Jordan (others who I can't mention without ruining the story). This will appear whenever one of my OCs appears for the 1****st**** time ***. **

**In the first part of the story **_**I PURPOSELY DID WHAT I DID CONCERNING PRINCE AIKKA AND KING LAO**_**. I only found that when questioned on who Aikka's parents were, Savin answered that King Lao and Queen Nori are the reigning rulers on Nourasia or something like that, but in the OSR art book Aikka is referred to as Lao's son and Aikka even refers to Lao as his father in **_**Agile like Aikka**_**. But I still came up with a 100% percent original idea! Try and guess what it is and PM me so I can tell you if you're close: 3 I gave you enough hints already and there is one more in this chapter if you can find it. The truth about Aikka and his family will be revealed in the next chapter (can't wait to ACTUALLY write it! XD You'll find out why after you read it)**

**By the way ''**_**camook**_**'' is translated to meaning scum of the world, worthless, and/or trash.**

**Chapter 1: Old Friends, New Enemies**

A middle-aged man with blonde spiked hair and dark eyes sat alone in his presidential seat with his face in his hands. At any other time, being with his family was more than enough reassurance. Had it not been for his tall climb to presidency causing renewed stress that would have been the case and he would have probably been on a picnic with his wife and children by now, as family tradition. But for now, he was alone because it was what he wanted to be.

He remembered not so long ago in his younger days, how those with the greatest power always found solace with solitude. Now Nathan Connor followed in their footsteps.

'_**President**__ Nathan Connor_,' he scoffed at his own title.

It was still a mystery to him how he had come so far in so little time. Only twenty five years ago he was a simple cadet from an underhanded family with his only aspiration to fight the Crogs. He was a soldier who did what he was told and followed orders. All those years ago, Nathan was positive he'd be a soldier until the day he died.

But circumstances changed things and he became captain of his squadron, then somehow he was promoted to commander and before he knew it he was the right-hand general of the newly elected President McMullen. But now Nathan was President, since apparently the people of the Earth Coalition thought he was a better choice than any other politicians or governors, and McMullen was now rotting away in a mental asylum where presidential visits were strictly prohibited with the patient in such an unpredictable state.

''Mr. President,'' the mechanical female voice of the computer interrupted Nathan's thoughts. The light emitting from the monitor screen forced him to look up and take his face out of his hands.

''Mr. President, all the members of the United World Alliance have signed in for this morning's conference,'' it said.

''Thank you, Computer,'' he replied with a deep sentiment that the machine would never know. It had just saved him from his own thoughts. He straightened himself and stood with the same tall pride he had with all the years of being a soldier that never went away. His right arm formed into a salute without his even being aware of it. It was a reflex his cadet captain had drilled into him. ''Sign me into the conference, Computer.''

President Connor refused to even flinch as the scanner light from the computer glided down his body from the top of his blonde spikes down to the black shoes that matched his suit. As it did, five alien figures appeared at the same time, each of them in their own military salute as well.

All of the rulers stayed in this position out of silent respect for another minute before finally reclining to the seat behind them.

President Connor broke the silence as he calmly sat back in his chair and folded his hands together in his lap, '' welcome members of the United Worlds Alliance.'' Looking around at the faces of the rulers they all shared a similar seriousness and Nathan knew it was time for business, ''we all know why we're here.'' He looked over to the newest members of the UWA; once _''allies'_' of the Crogs, now well on their way to becoming essential friends of the Earth Coalition.

''In honor of our newest guests I'd like to take the time to introduce the UWA; Leader Uumbatah of the Clans.''

The small blue alien rose at his introduction and saluted the new members who in turn did the same.

''First Son Siru of the Fihls,''

The black alien looked more like a ghost than any creature, even dressed in all his gold finery and marks of his royalty. A robot half his size stood next to him; both bowed to the new members in mutual respect.

''Emperor Frapkor of Gwalia***''

A bony golden-shelled insectoid dressed in colorful refinery stood out of his throne made up of the bones of what looked like what used to be very carnivorous creatures from his home world. He clicked his mandibles at the new guests, clearly agitated by their presence.

''And our new members: King Lao and Prince Aikka of the Kingdom of Nourasia''

The great King Lao rose up from his throne to stand by the young blue-eyed Prince. Standing next to each other, it was obvious that the two were closely related by blood and the way they stood, both proudly sharing the power of their royalty with as close a bond as Father and Son should share. Nathan knew they shared a very strong bond very close to it, but King Lao told him the truth in their previous conferences.

''_Nick-Nick-_ **NOURASSSSIANSSSSS**! How dare you human! You betray ussssss by allowing thessssse _**traitorsssss**_! They are _**sssss-**__**spiessss**_ for de Crogs- _Nick-Nick!_ '' Emperor Frapkor outraged.

Nathan saw the young Prince's blue eyes turn to cold steel.

''The Nourasians _**never were**_ and _**never will be**_ any spies for the Crogs,'' the young man contained his fury as much as he could but it was still visible in his voice as he nearly growled. ''Even now, we fight for our freedom.''

The insectoid scoffed, '_'Nick-Nick-_ _**Ha!**_ No wonder your peoplessssss are _sssss_-suffering. They are being ledssssss by a mere child! Learn your place little one-_Nick-Nick_!''

Prince Aikka clenched his fists as the emperor continued to try his patience,'' every day the Nourasian Knights fight valiantly for the freedom and honor of the Kingdom! Who are you to pass judgment?''

The Emperor spat back, ''_Nick-Nick-__**NOURASSSSSIAN CAMOOK**_-_Nick-Nick!_''

Every muscle in the young Prince's body tensed as he fought the incredible instinct to draw his sword, remembering it was all only a projection and they were here for peace.

King Lao's hand found the Prince's shoulder, ''enough, Prince Aikka. Mr. President, we did not come here to endure this.'' Aikka observed how the King was perfectly calm and he realized he still had much to learn when it came to the frustration of politics.

''I agree,'' Leader Uumbatah chimed in as his words made up for his small height and high-pitched voice, ''we have come here for peace, not to hear harsh words.''

First Son Siru shared a glance with his robot translator who then communicated for the monarch, '_'to-defeat-the-Crogs-we-must-pull-together-as-one-united-people-__**END**__-this-is-the-only-way-to-escape-from-certain-oppression-__**END**__-fighting-each-other-is-not-the-answer-__**END**__''_

President Connor rose to reclaim control of the conference, ''First Son Siru is right.'' He turned his attention to the insectoid, ''Emperor Frapkor, the Kingdom of Nourasia has already declared war on the Crog Imperium and as the Prince already said, they are fighting for their freedom. Had I not truly believed that, I would never allow them into the secrecy of our conferences, but as matters stand, they are here and they are accepted by the majority of the UWA. Besides that, we have more pressing matters to deal with than your own prejudice against one of our members.''

With that said the President sat back in his seat and clasping his hands together happy at his work. He noticed a small smile and nod of gratitude from the young Nourasian Prince and returned it with a subtle wink.

''Gentlemen, I called this emergency conference as the evidence is mounting and the truth is inescapable,'' he began. ''We have a new enemy; forces that arguably may be even more powerful and far more deadly than the Crogs.''

Gasps went all through the dark room.

''A force actually stronger than the Crogs; it seems impossible,'' Uumbatah questioned as his gaze went downcast, ''how can this be?''

''Are you sure they are hostile?'' King Lao questioned in disbelief.

''_If-contact-is-made-negotiations-may-be-possible-__**END**_'' the mechanical voice of First Son Siru's robot translator chimed in.

''Contact has already been made,'' Nathan explained as he pressed a button made the computer come down to be displayed in front of the UWA. ''This was the last transmission we received from our newest colony, Cameo. So far this video is the hardest of all of our evidence.''

Moments later, the computer screen revealed a noisy black and white snow screen. They waited in silence as the signal finally came through.

_There was a young, smiling man with short chestnut hair and big green glasses with a green, white, and yellow uniform made of some sort of plastic-looking material with the symbol of the Earth Coalition over his heart. He clumsily struggled with the hand-held camera aimed at his face._

''_Hey! Scientist Lars Donnell and this is Day 37 of the Cameo Colony,'' he turned the camera so his audience could see what lie behind him. A bright blue-burning sun lit up the lavender day sky as other humans with similar uniforms carried on, all of them busy at work. Two of three of them were in big walking machine-men and carried their cargo off from a nearby ship. Most of them were carrying different plants, all of which were in perfect bloom._

''_Right now we're in the middle of our very first harvest!'' he walked with the camera over to a specific human woman in uniform busy picking red and white striped fruit from the fields with stalks that reached up to the man, yet she was squatting down with her focus on her work. The man caught her by surprise, ''and this has to be the most beautiful woman in the entire Colony!''_

''_I'm sorry but my fiancée would be worried about me right about now,'' she joked sarcastically._

''_Any man would have to be a complete idiot to let you go light years away with just an engagement ring! That's why I'm no fool and I asked specifically to go on this trip with my girl!'' He showed his face to the camera right before turning his attention back on to the young blonde woman and taking her hand to show it to the camera as he chuckled. ''You see this! She actually said yes! And I am a very happily engaged man!'' _

'_Displaying betrothal by wearing jewelry? What a strange custom, among Molly's people…'_ Aikka said to himself.

''_Let me see the camera,'' the woman took the camera to show the orchard. ''This garden is already blooming and bearing fruit and it's only been 2 weeks! And the best thing it's not just because their indigenous here. It's the soil! Look!'' the camera turned to a patch of watermelons. ''Watermelons, light years away from Earth growing at the same groundbreaking rate as these alien fruit which-'' she forced Lars to eat a slice of the alien fruit, ''is perfectly safe! We've really discovered something. I mean the possibilities are endless! The Cameo Colony will be like nothing else.'' _

_The woman's shadow appeared on the dusty ground as she ran away with the camera with shouts from Lars following her. _

_When she reached her destination, the camera was in full view of alien animals that looked more like a cross between a lizard and a dog. ''As you can see, we have already come in contact with the natives. We're trying our best not to disturb the natural order_ _just yet but by setting up camp, these guys already seem to get the idea that we're here to stay. We still have staff working around the clock analyzing and studying these creatures.'' One human threw a stick and sent the creature running after it with full attention. The humans who were studying yelled at the one human and then began to comically chase after their specimen. ''They've adapted; we've adapted. So far everything is going even better than we planned and who knows-''_

_She was cut off by a loud distant thunderous roar that could never have come from any animal. The great noise completely silenced the entire encampment as they all looked in horror to the direction the roar came from. The sky suddenly turned gray as a great wind came from the same direction as the roar._

''_What's happening?'' someone yelled._

''_EVERYONE TAKE COVER!''_

_Lars called to the woman, ''KAYLA!''_

_The woman ran to the direction of her name but not without filming what was happening in the sky above her. A great black ship 3 miles wide in length and glittering with ominous red lights hovered above the Colony and blocked out the sky as a great beam of light appeared from its underbelly. The laser destroyed everything on the ground and reduced her fellow colonists to ashes._

''_LARS!'' she yelped as she ran toward him even faster._

_She fell harshly to the ground as she tripped over a stone and the camera rolled into a ditch beneath the ship, still recording the horrific scene._

Prince Aikka was wide-eyed as he watched on feeling helpless.

_Lars managed to pick up his newly engaged but saw that the two weren't fast enough to escape and they screamed as they held on to each other and the great beam of light reduced them to ashes._

_The great light now approached the ship and the camera coming closer and closer until the camera lens broke and everything went white._

_Moments later the camera rebooted itself on low-power and was the only witness to what once was the scene of the Cameo Colony._

_The sky was black grey with ashes falling like snow. The ship was reduced to ruined debris and everything, even the ground was black, charred and left horribly disfigured. There was no sign of life anywhere or any sign that life had been there._

All the leaders watched on in absolute silence with beads of sweat dripping down their faces.

Aikka's elven ears flexed as he heard King Lao gasp.

_The great black ship still hovered above and sent strange grey and red pods hurtling down to the surface, and each of them causing their own small tremor with the force of impact._

_It took only a moment for the black creatures to emerge. They were more like black spirits than creatures as their bodies had no real outline against the rest of the world. The monstrosities seemed to stay in continuous movement even when it looked like they were perfectly still. They crawled out of their pods as their long snouts patrolled the area displaying spikes that ran all along its back down to the tip of its reptile-like tail. One of them clearly different from the others with a ripped up chasuble and metal spiked helmet bared its dagger sharp teeth and its eyes, each on one side of its face, began to glow an eerie red. The others did the same, but this creature showed its superiority as it_ _rose on its legs and its dark body began to glow a bright eerie_ _red. Finally the monster gave a powerful shriek that destroyed the camera lens and lost the signal._

With the press of a button on the presidential seat, the transmission ended and with another, the computer display disappeared and was replaced by a spherical digital map showing the location of every known star and planet in the Milky Way that came up from the floor.

President Connor stood up and charted out five specific points on the map.

''These are our planets; our homes.'' His next 3 points of interest were so close he didn't even have to move his hand. ''This was the Cameo Colony, '' his voice hitched only for a moment and it took him a minute of silence to regain himself as he momentarily went through a silent mourning for the lives lost.

''This was where the uninhabited planet Minas 1 used to be. And its sister planet, Lana 7-''

''Used to?'' Uumbatah interrupted.

''Yes…Used to… The planets themselves are still there,'' he pressed another button so that images of the planets showed up on the computer screen. ''But the planets themselves are absolutely lifeless.''

''_Nick-Nick_-_**NO! IMPOSSSSSSSIBLE**_-_Nick-Nick_!'' now it was the Emperor interrupting.

'' I assure you; we wanted to believe the same. We did our research. These creatures are the one responsible…'', Nathan's gaze went downcast.

''_and-?-__**END**_-'' Siru's robot continued to talk for him.

''We also have reason to believe based on their quick timing and their trajectory…they are headed towards us…All of us,'' the President found himself being the bear of bad news.

The insectoid emperor angrily shook his head and clicked his mandibles, '_'Nick-Nick_- _**IT ISSSSS LIE**__ Nick-Nick_- ! Crogssss alone are big-moota problem! Now we must fight thingsssss not of thissss world and don't exissssssst! _Nick-Nick_- I don't believessssss it-_Nick-Nick!_''

Emperor Frapkor continued to argue with President Connor during which, Prince Aikka finally caught his breath, unwilling to show any weakness before any of the UWA. Silently, he said a prayer thanking the Dol Sakai and every spirit that could hear him that it was only a transmission. But at the back of his mind he was fearful; Nourasia was already suffering with the war with Crogs. Could they really stand against these creatures at the same time?

His own pride wouldn't let his fear last for long. No matter what happened: the Nourasians would live free. There was no failure and no other option. And Prince Aikka would be the one to lead them there. He owed it to his people.

The memories of Ōban came back to him. He remembered how great the odds against them were and yet, they still managed to defeat Canaletto: the monster that still haunted the Prince's mind. That vile being was gone forever… and Molly…

Prince Aikka caught himself from smiling openly at the girl's memory. Just thinking about her was enough to make him chuckle, but such was not ''proper'' in the cutthroat game of politics so he fought the urge and brushed it off as a small clearing of the throat. He couldn't help himself. From the way she looked to the way she raced there was just something so unique about her that no one else even came close to in comparison.

He united with her and her rambunctious partner against the evil and defeated it.

How long ago was that?

9 months on Earth apparently. Not even half of a Nourasian year. He didn't forget the promise he had made to her that he would one day show her his Kingdom. It was a promise he swore to keep, but the question was, would she remember him? Would she even _want_ to remember him after how he had betrayed-

'_Enough, Aikka'_ King Lao's telepathic voice caught the Prince off guard. _'The earthling still distracts your mind even now as our Kingdom faces its darkest hour.'_

'_I was focused on by what miracle we would manage to hold off the Crogs and now these new creatures. At least with the Crogs we have the chance to fight and defend ourselves.'_ Aikka pondered this seriously unaware King Lao used a small spell that undid the Prince's telepathy momentarily.

''Those creatures only seek extermination. But –'' Aikka was suddenly aware he was speaking aloud with all eyes of the UWA on him.

''Please, continue, Prince Aikka,'' President Connor urged.

''It seems to me, Mr. President, that the creatures seek extermination-''

''_Nick-Nick_- We can ssssssee that for ourssssselvessss, boy! You merely ssssssstate the obviousssssss- _Nick-Nick'' _Emperor Frapkor was more annoyed than angry.

Aikka continued on as if the insectoid never spoke, '' but what if they weren't just exterminating without purpose? That ship in the transmission had the ability to generate incredible power and it devastated the area which means they are more than capable of thought and can build their own weapons which shows their logic. I ask if they know the full extent of their power what the point of even coming off the ship was. To exterminate you destroy and move on. Why would they stop to check their handiwork? The only reason I can see is if they are not simply exterminating without purpose. I theorize, perhaps they are looking for something.''

The Prince looked to the President for his approval before continuing, as was the custom of respect on Nourasia.

''Also, why now? These creatures are far too organized to have simply appeared overnight. They had an impeccable strategy and a flawless weapon. They must have been alive for much longer than their existence has been known but they never found a real reason to act until now… They act as a predator treats a prey; they waited for their target to show itself or prove its value in some way. The creatures have no real sense of direction it must be the only answer to their extermination of the three planets. They know exactly what they want, they know they have the power to take it, and they will do whatever is necessary to obtain their prey. If they want their target this badly, then we must equally be ready and willing to do whatever is necessary to stop them.''

First Son Siru gave his translator robot a nod and stood. '_'The-Prince-is-right-__**END**__-Our-survival-depends-on-our-action-now-__**END**__-We-must-find-their-target-of-interest-and-protect-it-__**END**_''

Prince Aikka looked toward the First Son and won a respectful bow of approval that the Prince was more than happy to repay.

The robot continued, '_'I-volunteer-my-best-Sky-Warriors-for-the-guarding-of-the-Velopa-Asteroid-Belt-__**END**__-The-creatures-must-pass-through-the-belt-to-get-through-to-any-of-our-planets-__**END**__-_''

Uumbatah stood and gave a sign of approval to the Prince as well before he took his turn, ''I second the Prince's plan. We must act first. The Clans will be ready with the second offensive.''

Now it was time for President Connor to stand and give his input, ''the Earth Coalition will send 3 omega-level battleships to each of the UWA planets as a last offensive tactic against these creatures then 1 more battleship to scout Venus to watch out for the Crogs.''

All eyes turned to the insectoid Emperor Frapkor of Gwalia who had let down his guard.

''_Nick-Nick_-No Gwalian issssss too proud to admit theirssss error-_Nick-Nick_-'' the insectoid now took the time to bow humbly, ''_Nick-Nick_-Wessssss trusssssst the Nourasssiansssss on their honor –_Nick-Nick-'_'

There was finally a bond of unity among the members of the UWA.

''We know what we must do and what we're against. Be ready. This conference is now dismissed,'' the President stood and all but the projections of the Nourasian royals disappeared.

''Your Royal Majesties, King Lao and Prince Aikka,'' Nathan addressed them. ''It is time for the Alliance between our peoples to be set in stone.''

''We have already called together the Royal Nourasian Court, Mr. President. We only ask for the sending of the Ambassador '' King Lao's gaze centered on the Prince for a moment, ''and the Peace Runner of course.''

Nathan questioned the title,'' Peace Runner?''

''Yes, '' Prince Aikka explained, ''on our planet it is a very important custom. Our allies are required to send their best racer to face off against our own. Racing has a way of giving insight into the racer, and in the case of the Peace Runner, the people we are choosing to ally ourselves with.''

'' I see. Then you can expect our Peace Runner to arrive along with our Ambassador,'' Nathan promised.

Lao looked to young Aikka once more before he gave a hefty sigh. ''Mr. President, I would like to make one suggestion of the Peace Runner you should choose. Since the end of the Great Race of Oban, many rumors have spread that the winner was a human teenage girl from Earth. Here on Nourasia she's gained some sort of reputation. A race between her and our best beetle racer, my own Son, Prince Aikka, would alone with the Approval of the Court.''

Aikka's eyes widened and his ears flipped up not believing what he had just heard.

The President held his chin in his hand as he pondered hard. _'The last thing I need is some hotshot star-racer pilot talking to the media and spreading the truth about classified government information. But we need Nourasia's help in this war and for that to happen the Court must give its Approval.'' _He looked up to the Royals, ''alright. It's a deal. You can expect both young ladies to arrive soon. Signing off Your Highness.''

''Signing off, Mr. President,'' Lao and Prince Aikka replied.

President Connor now felt a great headache at what he had just gotten himself into, ''Computer.''

''Yes, Mr. President,'' the robotic female voice answered.

''Get me my wife, First Lady Lin Connor***-''

''I was already listening in with the one-way line, Nathan,'' a woman's voice cut him off.

On the computer screen a middle-aged woman with bright green eyes and dark black hair in a navy blue suit appeared.

''Of course,'' he smiled as he remembered before Lin was his wife that she was the best damn secretary he ever had. And as far as she was concerned, the only secretary he'd ever have. ''They –''

''Want the same girl who won the Great Race of Oban,'' she finished and giggled, '' she and the Prince must have really hit it off.''

''Lin,'' he nagged, ''please just try to keep it quiet.''

'' '_Of course,'_ '' she mocked him. '' The Presidential helicopter is already waiting for us.''

_**Meanwhile in the Nourasian Royal Palace**_

Aikka finally let go of the breath he had been holding in. Politics was something he was still trying to master.

''Prince Aikka,'' Lao sternly addressed him.

Aikka became nervous at the King's tone of voice and the fact that he wasn't looking at him directly. He only received this treatment when Lao was upset with him.

He continued, ''Aikka, I have allowed this, specific earthling here only to improve the standing of Earth with our Court. As the winner of the Great Race of Ōban her standing will be useful in winning the Approval of the Royal Court. That is all.''

''I understand, Uncle but-''

''You have other concerns besides an infatuation with some Earth girl,'' Lao scolded. ''At the turn of the Blooming of the Holy Tree, you will claim the throne as your father wanted for you. It will be your duty to follow in the footsteps of your ancestors and rule as King. It will all be on your shoulders. You can let nothing distract nor deter you from –''

''leading the people of my Kingdom.'' Aikka finished. ''I've heard this same speech since I was a child, Uncle.''

Lao sighed as he took the time to look over the young Prince.

_How had he changed so much in so little time_?

Wasn't it just yesterday that he was just a boy leaving the Palace with his mount, his sword master, and his Master of the arcane arts, Master Osana, to complete his training in the Ulin Forests as a Knight? All of the years of training and studies had finally begun to pay off. His nephew had changed in both his appearance and even the way he carried himself. Those years of childhood were far beyond the Prince.

'_If only your mother and father could see you now…'_

A smile crept upon Lao as he placed his hand on the young Prince's shoulder, ''all the best.''

''I know,'' Aikka smiled knowing there was truth behind Lao's words. His Uncle had always been there for him and looked out for him. ''I promise, Uncle, Molly will not distract me.''

''If only I could believe that,'' the King felt a migraine growing at the Prince's assurance, ''Great Dol Sakai give me strength.''

Prince Aikka failed to suppress a chuckle, ''once you meet her, you'll see!''

As Lao left to resume his work in his private chambers he couldn't help but think, _'I know the perfect solution to the problem.'_

That's the first part of the episode. ONLY 11 PAGES- shame. I know it's short and I already explained why. Keep reading to see how Eva has been doing lately.


	3. Chapter1:Old Friends, New Enemies Part2

_Marine Panda_: Thank you so much for all input and comments! ^^ Totally nice of you. I hope you like this!

_Stay_: Yes I'm happy to say I'm continuing this story. And yes it will be a very romantic, action, adventure, funny story -like the original show OSR (; I will put _some_ Jordan and Eva romance in there but I'm really sorry to say you might be a little disappointed with this particular chapter

_Ulyss_: Thanks I'm glad you're interested. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1 Old Friends, New Enemies: Part 2**

_**At the Wei Residence**_

She was having the nightmare again. She knew it couldn't be real but even knowing that sure didn't help her wake up.

_Eva was running in the green fields of Ōban where nine months ago, she had finally said good-bye to the Mother Planet. Now she was back and she was in danger. Over her shoulder black monsters she'd never seen before were chasing her. Their bodies had no natural outline against the rest of the world, as if they were always moving even when still; it made them look more like spirits than animals. She kept running as fast as she could but it seemed like she was going nowhere at all. The sky turned dark grey and behind her was some sort of flashing of red lights but she dared not look behind her. Running was all she knew how to do at the moment. Then it happened; her foot caught on something. When she fell and tried to pull it out again she realized she couldn't because the ground itself was swallowing her whole. _

_She was suffocating!_

_She couldn't even scream for help! _

_Why couldn't she breathe? _

_Where were her friends and family? _

_The torture ended as she found herself in the inner-workings of __Ō__ban where once she had discovered Prince Aikka and the other racers plotting against Sul. But they weren't here. No one was here but her all alone and afraid. The only sound was her heavy breathing._

_Was it out of fear or from running?_

_Then she heard a faint whisper and the entire world seemed to change as she found herself suddenly whisked away to somewhere she had never been before and she stared at an ominous cave cut into the base of a mountain. Behind her the black creatures…_

''_**I know who you are!**__'' she yelped. ''__**I'm not afraid of you! I'M NOT AFRAID OF THE KOLEET***!**__'' _

_The bared their teeth again as they screeched an ear-deafening sound._

_Wait, how did she even know what they were?_

_Eva covered her ears fearing she'd lose her hearing from the high-pitched sound, unaware that the Koleet were closing in around her. Her head and her heart were pounding so hard. She couldn't think at all and she couldn't stop the tears from falling. All she could do was screaming and curl herself in a ball. She snatched her hands off her ears as she suddenly realized her hands weren't just burning; they were being illuminated by a strange blue light. It felt like fire but it couldn't be. No, it was something totally different. Even as frantic as she was, Eva could still tell the difference._

_But what was it? _

_It was so pure, for one second almost calming._

_Eva felt…powerful… _

_But what?_

_Would it kill her?_

_Was this Canaletto's work?_

_What if he was still around?_

_What if he wanted revenge on Eva?_

_Now she was truly afraid, ''__**WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?**__''_

_Her hands were burning hotter and the light spread to her entire body as she felt the burning grow stronger and stronger. _

_Why couldn't she control it? Why was this even happening to her?_

_She turned around and saw the Koleet and the planet were both gone. Eva was floating in darkness when suddenly, great red menacing eyes found her._

''_My dear child…'' the voice was sinister._

''_**NO!**__'' she screamed louder than she ever thought she could. __**''NO! NO! NO!''**_

She couldn't stop sobbing. Eva became desperate for escape;_** ''PLEASE SOMEONE HELP ME!''**_

_Hands grabbed her and she felt her body being shaken._

''_**Eva wake up it's only a nightmare!**_ _**EVA!**_'' she knew that voice but she kept crying and screaming, and grabbing on to whatever she could. The hands shook her harder. ''_**EVA WAKE UP!**_''

Finally she forced herself to open her eyes. She wasn't on any planet light years away. She was home on Earth, at her house, in her own room, in her bed and according to her alarm clock, up at 1am. It wasn't any Koleet at all. There were no red eyes in the darkness of her room.

It was just her Dad, Don Wei, dressed in his white pajamas and looking just as frantic as she was.

Eva's heart kept racing even as she looked all around the room assuring her she was safe. Her crying had died down as reality set in. But still she looked to her father hoping some words from him would ease her frustration, ''why do they keep getting worse? I'm seeing the same things every night, but it feels more real each time.'' Eva looked down at her hands; the burning stopped and her hands weren't glowing anymore.

Don gently wiped the tears off her tattooed cheeks, ''it was only the nightmare again Eva.'' He cradled his daughter in his arms as she sobbed. ''It's over, now.'' It was all he could do. How do you help your child cope with nightmares that cause her scream and sob at all hours of the night?

It was the question that plagued Don as a father for the last two months. He held her close, warming her shaking body. Eva was comforted as she heard the beating of his heart and hers began to slow down enough to mimic it.

They were interrupted as a big scruffy, fluffy brown dog who decided to hop on to Eva's bed and licked his master; his scraggly tongue tasting the left over salty tears on her face. He began to whine until Eva finally gave in and scratched him behind the ears where he accepted only her touch.

''Hey Boxer***,'' she smiled at the mutt she had only found a few months ago, but they both felt so close as if they'd known each other forever. Eva's voice calmed the dog, herself, and assured Don that the worst was over; at least for now.

Don moved the two-toned red and black bangs and kissed his daughter on the forehead. ''Sweet dreams, Eva.'' He gave her one last quick hug then raised himself from Eva's bed and walked barefoot to the door.

''Dad?'' Eva sounded like she was asking more of a question than getting his attention.

Don turned to meet his daughter's gaze, ''yes.''

Eva wasn't really sure how to ask her request without sounding like a 5 year old and tried playing with her hair as she thought of the most mature way she could think of, '' um…well…I-I was kind of hoping…or maybe it wouldn't be too bad if you…ah…''

But Don's fatherly instinct was way ahead of her and he smiled.

''Of course,'' before he left he flipped on the star shaped nightlight next to Eva's bed. ''Good night Eva,'' he said again.

'' 'Night Dad,'' Eva answered as she smiled and completely buried herself in the sheets. Boxer began to chase his bushy brown tail until he finally tired and went to lie at his reserved spot at the base of the bed, as was his routine.

Eva wasn't ready for bed just yet and looked around her room for something to occupy her attention. Crimson yes scanned the room, until on the desk next to her bed she saw what she was looking for: a picture of her with her dad and her mother, Maya. It was the last picture they had taken together only hours before Maya's accident-

Eva shook her head as she remembered the events of Ōban; the truth about her mother's supposed accident was revealed with a monster, Canaletto. Thankfully, he was gone forever now, but the scars of what he'd done to Eva's family remained and were still in the process of healing, however long that would take.

Still, why should she let a monster keep her from remembering her mom?

Eva decided she wouldn't and with a smile she took the picture and held it close to her heart.

Eva said was last whisper before she dozed off.

''Good night, Mom.''

The next morning Eva's annoying alarm clock woke her up.

''Leave me alone, its Saturday…'' she groaned. She needed more sleep after her nightmare robbed her of some of her precious time.

''_**Eva get dressed and come downstairs!**_'' she heard her father's voice echo from the 1st floor of the house.

_Was it really too much to ask for one morning of sleeping in?_

Finally school was out and Eva had two and a half entire months of vacationing to look forward to and she couldn't even sleep the first day off.

Purely against her will, Eva forced herself away from her warm, comfortable bed she had been hoping to sleep the day away in and headed to her closet.

In one breath, she gave a huff to her bangs to get them out of her sight as a picture on the wall caught her eye and instantly brought a smile to her face.

The photo was the one of her very first race on Earth only a week ago with her and the original Earth Team all sporting the newest Wei Industries uniforms. She nearly laughed at the big goofy smile she had on her face as her racing coach and her favorite mentor, Rick Thunderbolt, lifted her onto his exposed tattooed shoulders as she proudly sported her first place trophy. Don looked just as proud as Eva was. Stan, Koji, and even Boxer all managed to get into the photo as well.

The same picture was plastered on the first page of every major newspaper with Eva dubbed as the '_'Starlet Rookie_.'' Eva still blushed at the remembrance. It was almost hard to believe that not too long ago she was practically invisible to everyone, even her own father. And now she was a starlet?

Focusing on the photo Eva remembered all that it took just to get there. It wasn't until after a lot of begging, shining grades and even more begging and very convincing debates that Don even consented to his daughter's racing career. Racing manager or not, Eva was still his little girl and now that she was back in his life he'd do whatever it take to protect her. Deep down, Eva knew it more than just that.

Racing was just in her blood.

She knew it.

Her dad knew it.

Both had to accept it.

The sunlight poured in from Eva's bedroom window. In the blur of the moment and without much thinking Eva rushed to the window and forced it open wanting to feel the morning breeze on her face. The warmth and coolness of the air was all she needed to start her day. She looked up to the sky, wanting even more. But instead of that she received all the memories of Ōban. The greatest adventure in her entire life, the Great Race of Ōban; it was such a downer that it was over. And even more of a downer, there was a strong possibility she'd never see the friends she'd made again considering that they were light years apart and Eva hadn't even given them her real name.

The heavenly glow of sunlight reminded her of the last person she wanted to think of.

He was her partner and she let him become so much more.

_And all for what?_

She still kept the stupid note he had left her at her doorstep two months ago. She didn't really need it. Her dad had told her to throw it away because the heartache attached to it wasn't worth it. With or without the stupid piece of paper, Eva still felt the heartache every day since he left.

She hated even thinking about He-Whose-Name-Shall-Not-Be-Mentioned.

She hated thinking about all the times he said he loved her, all the days they held hands, how many times they had kissed when they were all alone.

She hated how much he made her fall in love with him.

She remembered how she hated their last few days together as a couple. He started having to leave more and more with his only explanation being that it was his job as the Avatar. He left so often that it was just the norm for him to stand her up on their dates. He didn't even seem to look at her the same, as if he was planning for the worst to happen. She endured it all simply because she thought she loved him.

Worst of all, she hated, she despised, she absolutely loathed her stupid brain for memorizing his stupid note.

'_Eva, I'm sorry that it had to end like this. Please try to understand. It's over.'_

It had taken an entire week of sobbing and a month of moping around the house, groaning at everything that moved, and being really ticked off all the time to finally digest that he was really gone and he wasn't coming back.

''Pff…Like I need that loser anyways…'' she said to herself. Eva still had her pride.

Eva still couldn't truly admit to anyone, even herself, that if under some strange circumstances that he actually decided to come back she wasn't certain whether she would thrash him, run away crying, or kiss him and want him to hold her close in his arms-

''Stop it you idiot! He's not coming and I don't need him,'' she scolded herself mercilessly.

She remembered their goodbye kiss on Ōban and every day since he left her, she wished it had been their last and their only.

A whine from Boxer turned her attention downward. He stared at her with big black eyes as if wondering why his master was talking to herself.

''What are you looking at?'' she stuck out her tongue.

In response to the gesture, Boxer stood up on his hind legs so that he could lick his master's face.

''Stop-_hahaha_-gross! Dog breath-_hahaha_'' she scolded him while giggling from the touch of his rough tongue on her tattooed cheeks. Boxer was tall enough that just by standing on all fours, he was half Eva's height. Eva was annoyed that he was another reminder of how short she was, but Boxer's slobbery kisses were enough so that she could stand him.

Luckily he wasn't so big so that Eva could manage to push him off whenever she tired of being soaked with slobber.

''Down, mutt; I have to get dressed,'' Eva went straight to the closet not letting anything, or any ex-boyfriend, get in her way.

Rummaging through her random sticker-adorned wardrobe, she found the perfect outfit: a white long sleeve shirt with thin black lines topped off with a vest, dark denim jeans, and some purple and white sneakers she wanted to try out.

A lot of her friends told her she should try wearing more skirts but Eva was a tomboy at heart. Plus, since she had built her new rocket seat she had dubbed the Eagle, her father only had the one rule that Eva had to wear pants if she wanted to ride. Naturally, Eva wore pants or jeans nearly every day.

There was just no separating Eva from her rocket seat.

The one thing she couldn't forget was her multimedia pad. Don had bought Eva a new one after her old one fell victim to Boxer's odd hunger cravings. That was another reason she had to get revenge against the dog, one way or another. Her new one was circular shaped with earphones on each side and the circular screen in the center so that it looked like an eye just the same as the old one. The only real difference was that the new one was silver and instead of the keys being arranged into a smile, they went straight across the pad so that the pad looked more like a robot and this new one wasn't just a music player but it came with its own GPS.

She strapped it onto her belt right along with her small tool belt she never left home without; it carried her trusty wrench and a few screws and whatnots. Eva found herself nearly forced to carry them as her new rocket seat was poisoned with upgrades and she regularly found herself making repairs.

Eva went to her mirror to properly strap on her goggles in her red and black hair. With a few quick brushes through her hair that was already beginning to grow long enough to reach the midpoint of her back.

Boxer ran to her door and whined and barked for his master as he pawed her floor.

''Yeah, I'm coming!'' she said as she ran after him. Boxer may have been a stray, but now he made himself a part of the family and he knew his way around the house.

The dog led her down the stairs and to the empty living room.

Eva questioned the silence, ''Empty?''

It was true; there was no Don in sight which was more than strange since he had gotten into the habit of cooking breakfast every morning.

''_**SURPRISE!'' **_

Eva's heart nearly stopped when she practically jumped and turned around to the kitchen to see just who she was looking for along with a few unexpected guests.

Eva yelped and happily ran up to greet her entourage ''RICK! STAN! KOJI!''

Eva jumped up and wrapped her arms tight around Rick's neck and in turn he spun her around as he hugged her.

''Hey Little Mouse,'' his cool demeanor remained unchanged along with his black sunglasses.

Since the Great Race of Ōban, Rick had trouble figuring out what he would do with his life without racing. That time was probably the hardest in his life where he struggled with himself and dealt with his demons. Upon the return of the Earth team, an old friend was there to help him up again. With Don Wei's advice, Eva's encouragement and the backing of Wei industries, Rick founded the Thunderbolt Racing Academy as the starting point for future star-racer pilots with Eva Wei as his star pupil. The Academy was the perfect way for Rick to keep in touch with his heart's desire of racing. But it also caused him to travel a lot with business interviews and important appearances that took time away from him being with his family. While his Little Mouse waited, Rick was always sure he had a home to come back to.

''I missed you, Rick,'' Eva whispered and fought back tears as she buried her face in his neck.

''Hey what about us?'' Stan said sarcastically.

Eva looked up to see her two favorite mechanics.

She hugged both of them in a near choke-hold that the two didn't mind as much considering it was Eva who not only saved the galaxy in the Great Race of Ōban but whose racing career had given them their big break in the racing world. After Eva began publically supporting Miguel's Star-Racers the two mechanics suddenly became the most wanted pair on every star-racing team which meant they were even busier than they were during the Great Race. But, they always made time for Eva and saved their most precious designs for Wei Industries.

''We had to come see our favorite pilot,'' Koji said as he fixed his glasses and smiled sheepishly.

Stan added, ''Yeah, no question. ''

Finally Eva decided the two mechanics deserved time to breathe and her dad needed some loving.

''Thank you, Dad,'' she said right before she ran into his arms and kissed him on the cheek. Judging from how red he turned, Don wasn't expecting it and the rest of the group began to chuckle from the look on his face.

''You deserved it,'' Don finally regained himself as Eva released him of her grasps. ''This is your winner celebration day…'' Don had to take a deep breath before he continued as what he was about to say was a little hard for him, and he could only raise his usually commanding voice to a whisper, ''…The day your mother would be so proud to see you...''

''Dad…'' the thought of her mother nearly made Eva tear up, but she refused to on such a happy occasion. Talking about Maya and her memory was the one thing Eva loved most, but always made her end up teary eyed; her mother, her entire inspiration for racing, the woman who had given her all her strength and her determination. Eva was humbled to be given so much and felt a twinge of guilt and sadness that she'd never be able to repay her mother.

''Eva…'' her father seemed to sense her pain.

She looked on wide-eyed as Don picked up a small brown box of his desk; she recognized it as the same box that he had kept with him and she had seen it in his office when she was about to tell him who she really was until he confessed to her that he had some ''problems'' with his daughter back on Earth. Since then, she had never seen it around the house.

Don took out a key and was about to unlock it himself until he looked at Eva and an idea sprang to his mind. He handed her the key, ''would you do the honors?''

Eva's mouth flopped open. Her dad may have hated surprises but he was really good at giving them.

''Okay,'' her hand trembled a bit as she took the key. Don faced the lock of the box towards Eva. Stan, Koji, and Rick all watched with smiles bright on their faces and in a way, giving Eva courage.

Eva gently pushed the key in and turned it until she heard a small click signaling it was unlocked. The box was made of a soft wood, gentle to Eva's touch as she opened the lid. What was inside of it nearly took her breath away.

It was a shining silver ring that seemed to sparkle with its own little light. The head of the ring consisted of a dark orb decorated with sprinkles of light that reminded Eva of the night sky when the stars were out. Over that was an ivory stone cut into a crescent moon. It was a mother to the small twinkling diamond next to it that was cut into a star.

''Your mother wanted you to have this,'' that was enough for Eva to take her eyes off of the small treasure so that she could look up to her father's smiling face. The moment her mother was mentioned, so many emotions became instantly involved. ''It was her lucky charm on the track. She wore it everywhere and never lost a race with it on…''

So many of Don's memories of Maya were attached to the ring; it was all that was really left of her and after her death, he never believed he could part with it. But at the same time, he knew his wife better than anyone and was sure that Maya would want it to be used by a pilot who could use a little extra luck instead of wasting it by trapping it in an old box to gather dust. Don remembered the day Maya finally took off her special ring. It was so clear; they were young and in love. Don had succeeded in getting her alone to talk to her in the racing garage. It took so much of his courage to try to tell her, especially since Maya seemed to look as beautiful as ever while his heart couldn't stop racing. Don explained it to Eva as he relived the memory in his mind. ''your mother loved racing more than anything but finally decided that she loved me more… When I asked her to marry me, she took it off and replaced it with her engagement ring. She said that our little racing prodigy would wear it for luck on the track after –''

Don clicked back into reality as his eyes connected with his daughter. She looked just as timid and nervous as Don remembered he was when he proposed to Maya that day.

''She wanted to give it to you when you were old enough and you had already won your first race,'' Don took the time to set the empty wood memory box down on a nearby table before he held Eva's left hand in his own taking notice of how she was trembling. ''It's always been yours, Eva. I know you'll take good care of it,'' the warmth in his voice made Eva believe in him.

Eva did want to wear it. More than anything she loved her mother and racing was the one way she felt closer to her; wanting to be like her and carry on her legacy. Now with her ring, that her mother had actually worn and loved, and even more that she had set aside specifically for Eva made it mean that much more to her. It had already held a special place in her heart.

She smiled brightly as Don placed it on her ring finger. At that moment, Eva was sure she would never part with it and that it would belong to her forever.

Eva held her left hand and couldn't bear to take her eyes of her new lucky charm, ''Thank you, Daddy.''

Don felt tears welling up but being that he was surrounded by guests he decided to ungraciously wipe them off with his arm as his daughter copied him by doing the same with the sleeve of her white shirt.

Rick sensed he was needed to prevent a tear-fest and he smirked, ''we have a lot of celebrating to do. Every one outside, I'm driving.''

Stan believed the ex-pilot could use some help, ''shows over,'' he smiled and shoed everyone out through the front door. ''We have a lot planned for today.''

**Hurray!Another Chapter!**

**Next up: A presidential visit causes a lot of frustration **


	4. Chapter1:Old Friends, New Enemies Part3

**Marine Panda:** Of course! But things must run their course first…Once again thanks for the Crog Prison names!

**Old Friends, New Enemies Part 3**

_Out in space inside the lead Crog Battleship approaching Earth_

The cold darkness of space made the Crusader, the prize battleship of the Crog Imperium, seem haunted from the inside out while a large, burly, dark Crog sat on his metal throne reserved only for the General dressed in his finest black and red space armor that symbolized his authority. His yellow slit eyes focused on an insignificant blue planet that seemed to have its own halo in the deadness of space from his window.

All of his six ears flexed as he heard one of his younger subordinates reluctantly approach from behind. He was scared.

The Crog huffed,_'' he should be.''_

''General Morotos,'' his voice seemed to tremble as he addressed the Crog, ''all has been carried out to your specifications. W-We are ready to proceed with the invasion at your order.''

The Crog slowly turned his seat to look upon the young Crog bowing his head in both fear and respect. He answered with a menacing voice, hoping to further intimidate his new prey for his own amusement, '' and the target?''

The young Crog sensed his General toying with him, testing him and he dared so much as to look the Crog in the yellow of his eyes. He was learning his lesson for his weakness; his answer was in the form of the pressing of a button on the control panel on his wrist gauntlet given to all Crogs on the ship. A screen dropped from the ceiling and with the press of another button, the picture of a young human teenage girl with red eyes, tattooed cheeks and red dyed black hair topped off with racing goggles. Next to her picture her information appeared with her name highlighted to especially stand out; Eva Wei.

General Morotos stood pleased with him and gave a dark chuckle at his young spirit. ''Remember your lesson well,'' his eyes glowed brightly as he grinned on the inside, ''the weak never survive,'' he advised the Crog. ''They end up like this sorry excuse…'' he turned to the entrance to the station, ''send him in,'' he ordered in commanding voice his subordinates had known all too well.

Two Crog guards led a half cyborg Crog to stand before the General and his new favorite subordinate. The station of the ship was familiar to the Crog and his fists seemed to shake as he kept his gaze downward knowing all too well what would become of him if he spoke out of turn. His subjectivity further amused General Morotos who glared down at him enjoying the Crog's humiliation.

''And here he is,'' the General stepped down from his throne to approach the half cyborg. He spoke as if he was chanting a poetic ballad, only increasing his prey's anger and helplessness. ''…_he who was once the greatest warrior of the Crog imperium_…'' his eyes glowed showing his pleasure as his prey only bent his head down further, '' _he who once commanded thousands of battleships_…_**he**_ …'' Morotos paused to take as much amusement from this as he could prolonging the Crog's torture, '' …_he who once had the power_,'' now Morotos' own anger showed as he held up a tightly balled fist at the Crog while his eyes glowed even brighter out of fury, ''…_**had the very chance of all the powers of the Avatar in his very grasps!**_'' His fury died down slowly as he released his balled fist demonstrating the Crog's loss, ''then had the audacity to fail the Crog Imperium, humiliating us all.''

Morotos looked down at the Crog before him trembling just as his younger subordinate had done only moments before. He gave a mocking blood-curdling laugh, ''…and look at you now…A pitiful disgrace. Nothing but flesh and machinery kept alive only at my whim.'' The General glared at him as if he were some sort of scuff on his boot. He practically spat out the Crog's name as if it were an insult in itself, ''_Colonel_ Kross…''

Kross could only keep his silence as he endured his public torture. Not so long ago they were in different positions. He remembered when he was the one causing this humiliation to another. Now he was the one undergoing this new feeling. In all his life he had never experienced it before. But he recognized it. He thought back to every village he burned, every warrior he slaughtered and every civilian whose life he destroyed…There was the same look in their eyes…the same feeling…

_Fear_…

When he first felt it after he had been captured by the Crogs upon his return from his greatest failure, Ōban, he denied it. It was impossible for him to feel it. Wasn't it?

But the more he felt it, the more he couldn't deny it. He was a broken and fearful Crog.

Morotos' voice haunted his ears, ''…but you have the chance to redeem yourself…''

Kross looked into the heartless yellow eyes of Morotos before turning his gaze to the screen directly behind him. He was practically hypnotized by the girl on the screen.

That face;

That accursed face…

The very source of his failure…

An old fury that had for some time remained dormant suddenly became alive and erupted within Kross.

''_**That wretched girl!**_'' he growled as his fists trembled and he broke the handcuffs that bound him. ''_**I WILL DESTROY HER!**_'' he roared forcing the Crog guards to restrain him.

''For your sake, you better,'' Morotos warned. ''You will be leading our forces in the invasion of Earth. Find her, and bring her and her pitiful associates back to face the consequences of their crimes against the Crog Imperium. Do not destroy them! I want them all alive! Only then will her punishment be complete…Fail me…and you will take her place…Go!''

Kross stepped back preparing to leave but before he did he took one last look at the screen with the girl's face. He felt his incredible hatred for her spark and he stomped his way out. ''My revenge will finally be realized,'' he growled to himself.

Morotos and the young subordinate watched him go.

''He will fail. If the human evaded him once, she will again. Kross isn't even half the Crog he used to be,'' the subordinate made his own prediction unafraid if he would be penalized for it by the General.

Morotos looked upon the young Crog; he was almost the same age of the girl on the screen but reminded Morotos of himself from his younger days, ''you catch on quick, little one. You are right. And I don't expect Kross to succeed.''

The young Crog looked up at Morotos with wide eyes not believing of what his ears had just heard, '' then why send him?''

General Morotos looked to him his eyes condescending but his stature refusing to relinquish any part of his high standing position, ''and so ends the rule of General Kross and an entirely new beginning shall rise with General Morotos,'' he took pride from his own decree of his glory as he looked out his window at space once more grinning to himself at his devious calculating that would soon win him the conquer of the great frontier of space. ''The galaxy will be mine…''

Meanwhile on Earth

''Eva Wei, where do you think you are going young lady?'' Don used his stern voice as he moved his hands to his hips while one of his feet tapped against the wood of the porch of the house. He reserved this behavior for business procedures and lecturing his daughter. The latter was taking place as his eyes found his daughter running toward her private shed stopping and ungracefully spinning around to meet Don's gaze with wide eyes.

Don practically read his daughter's mind, ''There is no way you are riding that contraption to Wei Industries! It's too dangerous!'' the loudness of his voice made Rick, Stan, Koji and Boxer, who were heading to Rick's hot red and even more dangerous sports car, to stop and turn around as well.

Eva grinned goofily as she scratched her hair nervously trying to persuade her father, ''but Dad nothing is wrong with it…I mean sure it had a few hiccups at first-''

Don cut her off,'' 'hiccups?' '' He scoffed, '' you ended up in the hospital for a week! It would have been longer if Jor-''

He stopped himself before he finished the name, but the little he had said had done enough damage and his jaw dropped at the thought of causing his own child pain. All was silent and Rick's dark sunglasses shifted as he saw Eva slowly turn her head away letting her bangs hide her newly changed expression. A deep suffocation in Don's throat only increased as he realized what he'd done. Stan, Koji, and even Boxer kept their gaze focused on Don waiting for his next move.

It was no secret that the ex-gunner, much to everyone's shock and ever increasing anger, had left their favorite star-racer pilot heartbroken.

Don's voice was a mere lowly whisper and his sternness was replaced with deep regret, ''…Eva…I-I-''

''It is okay, Dad,'' Eva finished

All eyes averted to see Eva's sparkling crimson as she gave a reassuring smile of sad forgiveness to her father.

Don rubbed his temples with his ungloved-for-once hands as he felt a great ache at the memory of the new Avatar who caused his family so much frustration. Thankfully, Eva was just as strong-willed as her mother and Don kept faith that she would pop back to her old normal carefree self but for now they were all going through a tedious transition. He locked eyes with his daughter giving her an approving look she knew all too well, ''Just be very careful young lady!'' he directed her.

She smiled and disappeared into her wooden shack.

''Nice save,'' Rick gave his old coach his own seal of parental approval that the ex-racer apparently had even though he had no children of his own.

Stan whispered to Koji, ''you see I told you he wasn't a heartless robot.'' Koji turned so sharply and made such a pout he would have thought it comical had he not been angry, ''that's what I told you-''

Stan shrugged and smiled goofily as he tormented his best friend, ''cool, whatever you say.'' He pointed to Rick's car behind them with his thumb, ''hurry up we got a schedule to keep-''

He was cut off by the sound of a huge revving that sent chills down their spines and nearly burst their eardrums. They turned their heads to realize the sound emanated from Eva's shack.

''Here we go,'' Koji mumbled as he began to sweat nervously. It was his reaction whenever Eva was in the driver's seat of any mobile vehicle.

The door of the shack crashed open as a grey rocket seat burst from its containment and was off like a bullet. No surprise to anyone Eva was the machine's giddy rider.

Don placed his hands on his hips and watched her go with a sense of pride, ''just like her mother,'' he said to no one in particular.

''Of course,'' Stan said nonchalantly as he saw the girl and rocket make dust on the road that led away from the house. Right before she traveled out of sight Eva reared the rocket so that it headed straight for the men. None of them moved an inch as this Stop on a Dime stunt was an old crowd pleaser Eva had long ago mastered. Eva shifted gears and turned the rocket seat so that a cloud of dust gathered as she stopped with the left side of her rocket facing her audience.

Before the dust even settled her number one fan, Boxer, went running at full speed toward his master even managing to give her a slobbery kiss as she unbuckled her racing helmet of the exact same design as her mother's with the exception of a star logo instead of a moon.

Her confident smirk faded into a nervous smile as she saw Don, Rick, Stan and Koji brushing off the dust she had caused on their clothes. Koji even coughed some of it out of his mouth.

''Sorry about that,'' she scratched her red topped hair with one hand and held her helmet in the other. ''But you got to admit she's a real stunner. I call her the Eagle.''

Koji coughed even more dust out as he tried to speak, ''B-but- how did you get it to-'' his hoarse coughing interrupted him and Stan had to intervene and pat him on the back then assume as Koji's translator since he knew what his fellow mechanic was asking but already had made an answer.

Stan smiled cheerfully at Koji's clumsy coughing then looked to Eva to confirm his theory,'' you used star-racer parts to make it go faster didn't you?''

Eva nodded, '' yeah but there's still a little problem with getting the machine parts in sync.'' She patted the seat of the Eagle hopefully as if it were a child, ''but she's learning.''

Before Stan could speak Boxer began to growl and pawed his feet against the ground as he barked ferociously with his anger directed at the sky in the direction away from the house.

''Boxer what is it?'' Eva looked toward the dog nervously. She put on her guard knowing that when Boxer barked something was always going to happen.

Her question was answered as a familiar green helicopter appeared from the sky forcing everyone on the ground to endure the small whirlwind it created that flung up their clothes and a mixture of dirt and grass. Don remembered that same helicopter from when President McMullen paid him a visit that granted him Oban and almost permanently separated him from his daughter. He ran to Eva and protectively put his arms around her. Across his lawn he saw the same green army trucks break down the gate to his home and with them came even more helicopters. All the while, Boxer continued to bark and snarl at the intruders.

Finally the main helicopter landed on the yard with the seven of the army trucks surrounding it. Don still kept Eva close but looked around nervously for the President's limo and only let Eva out of his grasps momentarily so she could grab Boxer by his collar and silence his barking with a kind hand to the back of his neck and a calm voice to his ears,'' easy boy.'' Her coaxing stopped the barking but the dog still gave a low snarl towards the offenders.

Rick approached the Wei family ready to step in, and placed his hand on Don's shoulder,'' what's going on here, Don?''

''Your guess is just as good as mine,'' he replied as he glared at the main helicopter. The hatch door reserved for its occupants opened and out from it came President Connor and his wife looking professional as ever in their suits while their eyes remained hidden by their black sunglasses.

''What do they want?'' Eva asked as she looked on with wide crimson eyes trying to think it through. The last time the President had done this was about Ōban. She assumed that it could only be the same reason now but she couldn't wrap her head around why. Ōban was over. Everything had solved itself out.

President Connor was the first to remove his sunglasses and placed them in a hidden pocket in his suit jacket then gave a political smile towards Eva as he was glad to have found her.

He started the conversation casually, '' Miss Eva Wei, just the pilot, I was searching for. Young lady you did your planet quite a service a while back.'' He extended his hand to show friendship. ''It's an honor-''

Don now stood between the President and Eva then glared at him ignoring the fact that the blonde spiked man was the most powerful man on Earth, ''you have no right to come on to my property and talk to my daughter!''

President Connor didn't lose his casualness, ''Mr. Wei I know that you and President McMullen have some old conflicts still standing but let me assure you we have come here for peaceful purposes.''

Stan broke in tired of watching from the sidelines, '' what kind of 'peaceful purposes'?''

The President's wife answered and laid down the law the way only a woman in power could do, ''that is classified information unless you all agree to come onto our helicopter over to our military base, Mr. Stan Brine.''

Stan's jaw dropped as she said his last name.

Rick had had enough of the intrusion and couldn't stop his hands from forming into fists, '' and if we refuse?''

The woman smirked as she removed her sunglasses and held them in her hands behind her back. Lin Connor gave a small chuckle before she answered, '' you misunderstand us, Mr. Thunderbolt. You don't have a choice in the matter.''

Eva looked around at all the army trucks surrounding them. In each of the windows she saw soldiers armed and ready for anything. Her family was trying so hard to protect her, now it was up to her to save them. She stepped from behind her father and faced the President, ''there's no problem. We accept.'' Don was dumbfounded as he saw Eva walk toward the main helicopter with Boxer loyally following her. Eva turned back, ''but I'm not leaving without my rocket.''

''Clever kid,'' Nathan gave his own personal approval then looked to Don, '' Mr. Wei, you and the rest of your party are required as well.''

Don gave a sigh at his defeat and continued to follow the President and his wife to the helicopter while three of the President's bodyguards packed Eva's rocket inside the army truck.

After Koji's air sickness had finally been cured by aspirin and a barf bag, the President now went down to business and was the first to speak,'' Miss Wei, we have no time to waste. The Earth needs to call upon you once again for its survival.''

Don huffed and looked out the window, ''the old President said something along the same lines.'' He thought back to that fateful meeting in the Presidential limo then looked to President Connor sitting in front of him. ''Nothing has changed…How can the fate of an entire planet rest on the shoulders of teenager?'' he demanded to know, clearly outraged and ignoring all sense of professionalism or diplomacy. ''I will not let my daughter risk her life to clean up your failure,'' he growled.

Nathan kept his cool demeanor though the racing manager was testing his limits, ''I think it's up to Eva whether or not she feels ready to accept her mission.''

Eva kept her gaze focused on her father and how distraught he was becoming over this whole mess. He truly cared for her like any father would. All those years of abandonment seemed were a lie and they didn't matter anymore. Eva then looked to the President as it finally clicked in her mind that he was referring to her.

His dark eyes met her bright crimson in understanding. Eva had to settle this, ''what mission Mr. President?''

Lin Connor sat back in her chair and gently connected her hands as she answered Eva's question, ''during the Great Race of Ōban, you were well acquainted with Prince Aikka, were you not?''

Eva's eyes became wide at the name. She hadn't heard it in so long but she had thought about her best friend every day and every night and every time she still felt the long standing guilt that she had never gave him her real name. If he had tried to search for her it would have been nearly impossible without it wouldn't it? He could have assumed that she didn't use her real name because she didn't want to see him. But then again the only reason he would search for her was to fulfill the promise he had made on Ōban. And, as she recalled he had once said, on Nourasia when you make a promise you keep it. The Prince was bound to his word.

Eva looked up to President Connor and something told her she shouldn't let him know how close they were. It was never a good idea to trust politicians. She pretended to ponder the name, ''…Prince Aikka…hmm…the name rings a bell…what about him?''

''We need you to represent Earth as an Ambassador, Miss Wei,'' Nathan was straightforward. ''You will board a shuttle to Nourasia, and serve as Earth's Peace Runner and race against Prince Aikka as their tradition of alliance dictates. You will remain on Nourasia until the Royal Nourasian Court arrives to pass judgment on the alliance.''

Eva said it in her mind trying to grasp the information, _'an alliance between Earth and Nourasia?'_ She could clearly see the Prince's red tan face as he smiled and his deep blue eyes watching over her always wanting to protect her but at the same time always keeping secrets.

Has it really been 9 months since she had seen him? She hadn't changed that much in her appearance since then other than her hair getting a little longer. Could he have changed in that time?

''Miss Wei,'' Lin Connor's voice brought Eva back to reality, ''King Lao has specially requested you as the Peace Runner for Earth. He believes your presence alone will win the approval of the Court.''

President Connor took his turn to convince Eva, ''we have reason to believe the Earth is in greater danger than ever before. Our very survival depends on this alliance.'' Nathan stopped himself from being too direct with the teenager. Her wide eyes reminded him of his own daughter. Surely he, even as President, couldn't have lost all his sensibility? ''Eva,'' he used her first name in a voice of pure sincerity earning a shocked look from Eva and her family, '' I realize this is a lot to ask from a teenage girl and if your father and I were in switched positions, I would react just the same as he is if he asked my own daughter. But the fact of the matter is that we wouldn't come to you if we weren't absolutely desperate.''

Eva saw the true face of the President. He reminded her so much of her father who sat next to her quietly with his face evidence of his thinking. The sunlight from the window made Eva's ring sparkle and grab her attention. It almost seemed like her mother was coaxing her.

''I'll do it,'' Eva broke the silence with the resolute sound of her voice.

''Gentlemen and Lady,'' Lin Connor announced as she stepped off the helicopter,'' welcome to the Cadet Military institute or for short CMI.'' She walked with her husband as Eva, Don, Stan, Koji, and Boxer followed them off the helicopter and into the compound where glass doors glided apart as they neared the entrance and went down a long hallway decorated with honored war veterans and then out to the training grounds.

Outside, groups of teenagers dressed in standard military uniforms marched the track following the directions of their team captain while others in training gear took part in the obstacle course that took place in the center of the circle shaped track.

''Here is where we train our young cadets all the military basics that they need to learn,'' Nathan began, ''they have realistic battle simulations and intense physical training,'' he ushered to the cadets off to the side who were sparing off to the side on a mat.

''Great a military school,'' Rick said sarcastically. ''What does any of this have to do with Eva?''

Nathan didn't stop as he led the group to the other side of the compound before they stopped at two doors that led to the inside, ''I'm glad you asked Mr. Thunderbolt. I'd like you to meet Eva's bodyguard trained in twenty different fighting styles and martial arts, top of all CMI courses and overall the best gunner you'll ever find on Earth.''

Eva thought back to the last gunner boy she had met and how that worked out. She folded her arms together and puffed at her bangs, ''Hurray, another gunner-''

The double doors revealed a complete surprise.

''Girl?'' Koji finished as he, like the rest of the party, dropped his jaw.

There in the doorway was a girl about the same age and height as Eva though her professional stance with her hands behind her back and her head held high could convince others she was older. She was wearing the same military uniform as her fellow cadets consisting of a light green t-shirt, army camouflage slacks and black boots. The real difference between her attire and theirs was seen on her shirt with five different multicolored badges representing her accomplishments and the patch insignia of the Earth Coalition was found on her left sleeve shoulder. She had pale skin and her eyes were hidden by black sunglasses, which seemed to be the trend among military officials. The gunner girl's lime green dyed hair was held together in a classic bun that was mostly hidden by her black beret.

President Connor smiled, '' Audrey Connor*** will be acting as your new gunner and bodyguard.''

The last name left Eva completely stunned did her best not to point at the new acquaintance,'' Connor? You mean she's your daughter?''

Audrey now took the time to speak for herself, ''you're correct, Miss Eva Wei.'' Audrey smiled brightly making her seem almost human to Eva as she extended a black gloved hand that Eva had no choice but to accept since the girl was so friendly. Eva could nearly feel the strength of the girl's years of training and experience in her hand shake alone. ''I read your file and what I haven't read I've seen in your incredible races. It really is an honor and don't worry, Eva,'' she comforted the pilot, '' you'll be plenty safe with me. Count on it.''

Eva smiled sheepishly and at a loss for words, ''uh…nice to meet you too Audrey…''

Audrey then removed her sunglasses and placed them on her shirt as she smiled and waved at Don, Rick, Stan and Koji and even kneeled down to pat Boxer. Her eyes were the same shade of green as her hair and it became evident how strong the family resemblance was between Audrey and her parents.

Boxer loved the new attention he was receiving and licked Audrey's wrist to make her giggle, ''cute dog.'' Audrey then stood up straight and ushered the party inside the building then led them through a serious of hallways to a door Audrey had to use a password key to open and then lead the group inside to a small room cut off from the world. It would have been easier to call it just a steel box being that it's only forms of decoration was a long table surrounded by six chairs and a mirror like window.

''This is the interrogation room,'' Audrey explained but didn't enter and stayed wither parents at the entrance, ''you can deliberate amongst yourselves to decide whether or not to accept the mission. I'll leave the door unlocked so you're free to leave anytime.'' Those were her final words before she disappeared and shut the door.

''I bet they're all watching us from that window,'' Rick nodded to the mirror. ''I don't like any of this one bit.'' Rick had shown his agitation from the beginning of the President's arrival and showed no signs of letting up.

Eva played with her hands as she sat at the table, ''um Rick I kinda-''

Stan voiced his own frustration interrupting Eva in the process, ''it makes no sense to call on a teenager to get in this kind of stuff.'' Stan looked to see Eva giving him an annoyed look feeling she was being mocked over her age. ''No offense Eva but it's totally messed up that they want you to do this!''

She tried again, '' Come on Stab I don't think-''

Koji didn't waste any time in having his fair share but still kept his calm spirit while Eva became further annoyed at another interruption, ''even you have to admit that this whole thing is a lot to handle.''

''Well the truth is that I-''

Don took control of the situation, ''we're leaving as of right now. No one is going to put my daughter's life in danger!'' The manager stomped toward the door and only got far enough to reach the handle before Eva did some interrupting of her own but standing up from her chair and smacking her hands down on the table.

''_**NONE OF YOU ARE LISTENINING TO ME!**_'' her short temper made its appearance as she finally grabbed their attention and they stopped and stared at her fierce crimson eyes, ''all they want for me is to serve as an Ambassador. I race Aikka go talk to the Council and poof! Done!'' she huffed, ''I don't see the big deal you guys are making. Aikka's a really good friend and all of you know it. You trusted him to protect me from Canaletto on Oban so trust him again, now!''

''Little Mouse,'' Rick was calm and his voice was perfectly soothing, '' we don't want to see anything happen to you. We have no idea what Nourasia is like with a war going on over there against the Crogs. It's too dangerous.''

Rick made a good point. News had reached all across the galaxy how the Nourasians chose to fight for their freedom in a brutal war with the Crogs. When Eva found out this information she chose the become an expert on the subject by regularly checking the news and scanning thousands of websites for more on Nourasia's status and even more importantly, that of the Royal family. She only found comfort in gazing at the stars at night every night from her bedroom window as if each star was proof that Nourasia and Aikka were safe.

But now the endless waiting for his arrival could finally be over and she could know for sure. She could even see him again. She had the chance.

''If that's the best excuse you've got it's not enough,'' Eva said with pride, ''Alwas was dangerous. Ōban was dangerous. Star-racing_ is_ dangerous! But it's never stopped me before.''

''Eva you're too young!'' Don was determined to make his daughter understand.

But she was just as determined to do the same, '' I'm not too young to understand that desperate times call for desperate measures! Dad I can do it! It's fine… I just need you to believe in me…''

Don looked to see Eva's crimson eyes sparkling out of her sincerity. Is that all she really needed to do the impossible? Was that all she wanted? He looked at her hand adorned with is wife's prized ring. Eva seemed so much like Maya but was also her father's daughter. It was evident in her confidence and determination when at the very worst of times she always moved forward. If Maya was looking down on them, she would be just as proud as Don was of their child. '' Eva…-''

Don was cut off from the loud beeping of the siren in the room they hadn't noticed before. They suddenly felt the room itself shake violently as the sound of a huge explosion nearby went off. Boxer barked loudly only adding to the noise. And soon he was joined by the sound of laser cannon fire from above.

The door to the room was forcefully slammed open to reveal Audrey holding armed with a fully loaded laser cannon.

''_**WE HAVE TO EVACUATE NOW!''**_ she yelled at them.

Stan yelled back, ''_**what's going on?**_''

Only one word from her was the answer to it all, _**'' CROGS!''**_


End file.
